Rio 2: Breaking Point
by iRikeToWrite
Summary: There is only so much one bird can take. Now, Blu begins to realize the reality of his life, and is tired of being a victim to himself and others. Tired of being mistreated, misunderstood and criticized, Blu decides that he has finally reached his Breaking Point.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Yes, it is indeed a new story from me. I am continuing Blu and Roberto however I plan on changing that title as soon as possible. If anyone has title suggestions please PM me or say so in the Reviews and I WILL give credit. Now before I dive in to this story let me point out some things about Rio 2 itself…IT SUCKED! I love Rio with a passion that burns brighter than the Sun, but Rio 2 was such a rushed mess that it causes me physical pain. I feel that the characters that we came to know and love in Rio just weren't the same in Rio 2. Please tell me if I am wrong in the review section, but did we see the feisty, full of spirit Jewel that we came to love in Rio 2? Or the awkward yet cute, loveable, and funny Blu? I feel that Rio 2 really took away from the characters, hence why Blu has gotten so much hate in this Archive. I really didn't like how the Blu and Jewel in Rio 2 were nothing like the Blu and Jewel in the first. If you think differently, don't be afraid to prove me wrong (I love a good argument :D). F.Y.I, there won't be any cursing in this story nor vulgar bloody scenes, so don't be afraid of my T-Rating. Anywho, let's dive in this story, shall we?**

**Blu P.O.V**

I never thought of myself as impressive. It wasn't that I didn't like talking to people, but that they didn't want to talk to me. I was a freak. Pathetic. Worthless. Dumb. I heard that from almost every bird that flew by the big window at the bookstore. Besides Linda, I had no friends. I love Linda, I really do, but…I always wanted to be the "cool" guy. The bird that everyone loved to be around. Someone who everyone just falls in love with. I soon learned, however, that it will never happen. I'm just too….unlikeable. No one finds what I enjoy interesting, and instead of giving it a chance, they just mock me for it.

Again.

And again.

And again.

I tried to blend in, though. I tried to join in the Snowball games the local birds had on the rooftops. I tried to make friends and become more social. I really….really did try.

It didn't work, though.

It never did.

I failed at everything, and instead of trying to help me, they discouraged me. No one liked me, even after I tried to become one of them. Why did they hate me so much? It was then that I realized that it was always going to be like this. It was only me and Linda, and even then with Linda I couldn't talk to her or anything. She loved me, but it just wasn't the same as it would be with a bird. So take out Linda and….

I'm alone.

An ever-so-tiny fish in an ever-so-big ocean. And no matter how much I tried to change that, it failed.

Always had.

Always will.

And I know that I might come off as a geeky, funny bird, but trust me. I am not like that. Inside I'm angry. Why didn't people just accept me? What did I do to them to deserve all their negativity?! Their harsh words?! I didn't do anything to them and yet they had the need to judge me over and over again! Why couldn't I just fit in? Why am I so different? It isn't fair that people who don't even try are loved and adored by everyone. Why can't I have that?! Why should I have to take the stairs while everyone else takes the elevator?

I hate myself.

I hate them.

I hate this world.

I hate everything.

For years, I have kept it to myself. Not once did I show any sign of pain and sorrow in my expression when birds said disgusting things about me to my face. Annoyance, yes, but not pain. I'm like a bomb, and every time people criticize me like that it takes away the seconds I have before explosion. On day, though…that bomb is going to go off.

And I assure you…

They'll regret it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Takes place right after the soccer match between the Scarlet's and Spix's)

**Third Person**

All Blu could do was look down at his feet. He ruined everything. He made a fool out of the Spix's, made everyone lose their food source, and the worst of all…humiliated his family. Humiliated Jewel. The love of his life, his one-and only, the bird he was chained too. And he did that to her. Blu started to fly to Roberto's nest. His wings seeming to be heavier than they were not too long ago. As the hollow came into sight, Blu could only look down. He slowly and carefully stepped down onto the entrance of the hollow. He felt as if he was walking into enemy territory. His kids looked at him, and looked back right away. Blu could see that they were depressed, and he was the one who caused it. It was so much pain on him, and he couldn't handle it. His vision started to blur as warm liquid slowly trickled down his cheeks and onto the floor. "K….kids. Do you k…know where your mother is?" Blu quietly asked, trying desperately not to sniffle or anything, which became agonizingly difficult. "She went to Pop-pop's nest." Tiago blandly replied. Blu gave a small nod, even though he knew none of them noticed it, and took off. As he approached Eduardo's nest, he could hear Eduardo giving out orders on looking for a new grove. Blu landed carefully at the entrance, same as before. This time, however, he wasn't as much ashamed but fearful. Eduardo looked at him, and his face cringed in disgust. The other five or six Spix's in the room looked at him and did the same.

Out of nowhere, one of them charged at Blu, screaming "YOU IDIOT!" While Blu backed away in fear, 2 other Spix's held him back. Blu sighed in relief. Eduardo walked up to him, heavily glaring at him. "What do you want?" his tone was deep and filled with hatred. Blu was in so much fear that he couldn't help but stutter. "I-I am l-looking for J-Jewel." Blu tried to back away, but realized that he was already at the edge of the hollow. Eduardo sighed in disappointment. "What did she ever see in you? You're nothing but a pet. You disgust me, as well as all of us. You're nothing but a burden to everyone around you." Eduardo's voice started to become louder, his temper getting the better of him. "Why do you always have to fail at everything?! How much of an idiot can you be?! God, you're so pathetic! You are nothing but a disgrace to your kind, your kids, and Jewel! If you want to know, she's at the waterfall with Roberto, try not to humiliate her! Now leave!"

Blu bolted out of the hollow. He just wanted to get out of there. As he flew to the waterfall, he could feel his tears coming down a lot faster than before. He started to sniffle, and used his talon to wipe his eyes so he can still see where he was going. He approached the waterfall, and he saw Roberto and Jewel on a branch. Blu flew closer to get a better view, and what he saw…..

Blu just helplessly stood there as he saw Roberto and Jewel's beaks intertwining. He could hear their muffled moans as they kissed.

.

.

.

.

The bomb went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 to this story XD. Don't worry I am NOT dead! Since it's summer break I might do more updates, I also plan on making another story as well as updating Blu and Roberto (which will be renamed to New Beginnings, or if any of you have a better name PM me, I'll give credit). Anywho, please enjoy chapter 2! **

Chapter 2:

My mind went blank. My whole body ceased to function. I couldn't hear anything, nor feel. All I could do was stare….at betrayal. Mixed emotions filled my mind, and my vision became blurry as warm liquid ran down my cheeks. The greatest fear I had ever since coming to this wretched jungle….

My heart filled with remorse. The girl that I loved beyond content. The girl that I threw myself off a plane over. The girl I would do anything for…..And yet here she was. In another man's wings.

Unforgivable

I began to come back to the real world, and I wasn't feeling sadness. I was feeling…..anger.

Hate.

My primal instincts activated, and as my adrenaline rose sky high, I lunged myself at that _demon _of a bird, shrieking.

I don't remember much of it, but all I knew was that when I came back to my senses, a bird's neck was grappled in my talons. I felt as his throat expanded in an attempt to gain oxygen, in which I hardened my grip. I felt a warm liquid on the tip of my talons. Red liquid.

"BLU!?"

I looked back to see Jewel, shock written all over her. Regularly I would drop everything I was doing and tend to her worries.

_Not today_

Putting it scientifically, my prefrontal cortex seemed to fail me. The part of my brain that allowed me to do things based on logical sense. My limbic system, the part of my brain that reacted toward feelings, was running me now. I was a slave to my own brain. I was angry, and I'm not going to contain it.

I felt how Jewel tried to push me off of Roberto. I didn't loosen my grip one bit, however, and I saw as that girl-stealing bird wheezed and shook. He looked like a butterfly, flapping his wings and panicking. A laugh passed through my beak, and before I knew it I was dying of laughter. I ignored Jewel's screams and attempts push me off of him, and looked at Roberto right in the eye. I could tell he was scared. Tears ran down his face as he slowly stopped shaking.

I wanted him to die. His eyes began to roll back into his sockets, which made me laugh even harder.

Die.

I felt how his pulse became duller. Once he closed his eyes, I laughed hysterically. Ironically, to the point where not even I couldn't breathe.

My laughter was cut short as I felt talons contact my face.

I jumped back, and shrieked as I felt blood trickle down my beak. I look up to see Jewel who did it. Instead of anger, however, her eyes were filled with tears and she looked at me in horror.

"How could you….." I muttered evilly, glaring at her with eyes that said "I will kill you".

"I am so sorry Blu *sniff* it didn't mean anything I*sniff* promise! He just *sniff* leaned toward me and-"

"OH! So HE leaned over to YOU, huh?!" I said with a sinister voice. I then looked back at Roberto, who lied there unconscious. I also took note of the water that the branch was angled above. Without thinking, I kicked Roberto off the branch with my talons. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jewel screamed. I didn't even hear her, nor did I really want to. I saw as Roberto hit the water. With a satisfying "splash" if I may add. When the brain doesn't get oxygen, the body becomes unconscious and regularly breathes, as if the person; or bird in this case, is sleeping. The body doesn't stop breathing, however, and in result Roberto is now inhaling water into his lungs. He's a dead bird. In every term.

I turned to Jewel, who was now backed up against the tree the branch was attached too. She was shivering with fear, tears still strolling down her cheeks. "W-w-what, d-did you d-d-do?!" Jewel stuttered. I give her a sly smile, my brain completely fried and I stopped thinking about my actions. "Oh, Jewel. Don't act like I'm at fault here. He kissed you, right? I simply got a little revenge."

"A-a little?! YOU KILLED HIM!" Jewel screamed, heavily sobbing at the lost of her friend.

"And you kissed him. Or better yet, since _he_ supposedly "leaned in", you accepted it. This is your fault."

"B-Blu, t-that was an accident a-"

"DON'T TELL ME THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I'M NOT AN IDIOT JEWEL, YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT?!"

I shouted at her. My eyes were wide open, and my pupils were small. I slowly walked up to her, and she tried backing up against the branch even more. It was an amazing sight. The not-counting-on-anyone Jewel, cowering in fear. I couldn't help it as I laughed hysterically again. "You…should see…the look on your face!" I said between laughs. Jewel looked even more scared now, and looked at me with her eyes wide open. "W-who a-are y-you?!" She said to me. I stopped laughing and, due to a sudden mood swing, glared devilishly at her. "We were chained to each other birds…Jewel." I said in the calmest composure. I didn't want to stay here anymore. The look of Jewel, the bird that I once loved, totally sickened me. She was like garbage in my eyes. I turn around and prepare to take flight. Before I left, I looked back at her, for one last time.

"Consider that chain broken"

.

.

.

Eduardo was at his nest, preening himself. He did that like, 5 times already, but he was so mad that cleaning himself was probably the only way he didn't murder Blu.

Blu.

Oh, how he despised that bird. Pathetic weakling. And to think that he was his son-in-law. It made Eduardo cringe.

Eduardo's train of thought was broken when he heard a sobbing Jewel enter his hollow. Eduardo looked up in shock, and Jewel ran into his arms, sobbing hysterically. Not even when they reunited as she cried so much. "Honey, what happened?!" Eduardo asked as Jewel soaked his chest feathers with her tears. "R-R-R-R-Roberto *sniff* is…..is….It's all my fault and *sniff* and Blu…B…" Jewel tried her hardest to speak, but in the end it came to no avail as she broke down in tears once again. Eduardo still couldn't wrap his head around this and asked her "Jewel, I need you to tell me what happened."

Jewel tried her best to explain it, and after Eduardo heard it, his mind was mixed with sadness, shock, and anger. He ran out the hollow, and flew at tremendous speed. He didn't know where Blu was, but his instinct was to go the nest they were staying in. As he did, he shouted "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, PET!" before breaking down into tears. Roberto was his best friend. He was always there for him, through thick-and-thin. He loved Roberto like a son, and never did Roberto doubt him. Now he was gone. All thanks to Blu.

When Eduardo landed at the hollow, he shouted at the kids, who were just talking to each other "WHERE IS HE?!" The kids were startled at the loud shout, and when they saw the anger in there "Pop pop's" voice, they backed away in fear. Tiago was the first to speak up, still scared. "Where is who?"

"YOUR DAD!" Eduardo shouted again. "W-we don't know" Tiago replied again. Eduardo then threw himself out the hollow, flying again. Shortly after, Jewel landed in the hollow. "Kids, where's your grandfather?" Jewel asked, trying to clear her voice. "H-he just left, Mom. W-why does he want dad?" Tiago innocently asked. Jewel started tearing up again. "P-please, kids. J-just stay here a-and do not go anywhere, alright?" The kids nodded, obviously scared and confused, and Jewel took flight after her father.

Eduardo flew all over the area. The longer he flew, the madder he got. But Eduardo's face went blank when he saw Blu perched on a branch, crying. Eduardo's mind filled with anger as he flew at Blu. He wrapped his talons around Blu's neck and pinned him to the ground. "WHY DID YOU DO IT, HUH?!" Blu, finally processing what was happening, used his talons to scratch Eduardo hard on his back, in which Eduardo yelled in pain. Blu took this chance to escape, and started to claw at Eduardo. Eduardo shouted in pain and anger, and fell over. Blu looked around frantically, and he noticed a broken piece of wood at the end of the branch, the end of it awfully sharp. He ran passed Eduardo and grabbed the branch. Once he pulled it out, he turned around, only to see Eduardo coming talons first at his already scarred face.

Blu screamed as Eduardo heavily scratched his face, leaving deep marks everywhere. Blu took the piece of wood in his talons and swung it randomly. Thankfully, the wood landed a good mark on his chest, leaving a big long cut on it. Eduardo fell and looked at the cut, which started to seek blood. He looked up at Blu, whose face was covered in cuts and blood. It ran down his body and onto the floor. The scary thing ,however, is that Blu showed no signs of pain. Only anger. Eduardo had to calm down, his adrenaline too high. As he panted, he looked at Blu, with pain in his eyes. "Why did you do it…." Eduardo asked on the brink of tears. Blu looked at him and said "Because he kissed my wife! MY WIFE! How do you THINK that made me feel?! Oh, wait, you wouldn't know because you're literally obsessed with him, right?!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

"I KNOW I DIDN'T! I WANTED TO, BECAUSE EVER SINCE I GOT HERE THAT PIG HAS DONE NOTHING BUT MAKE ME FEEL LIKE CRAP!"

"SO YOU DID IT BASED ON YOUR OWN EMOTIONS?!"

"LIKE YOU'RE TO TALK! ALL YOU EVER DO IS JUDGE ME AND WHAT I DO! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?! EVERY SINCE I CAME HERE IT'S BEEN A DISASTER! AND YOU'VE BEEN THE REASON OF IT ALL!"

"THEN TAKE IT OUT ON ME, THEN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BRING HIM DOWN!"

Blu stopped screaming, and he became calm, for some reason. He just looked at Eduardo, his pupils once again becoming small. His eyes were wide open. He lowly muttered "I will" before running at Eduardo, the "knife" at hand and aimed at him. Eduardo panicked and flew up, barely missing Blu's knife swing. Blu flew to Eduardo and repeated the same thing. Eduardo was never more scared in his life. "Please Blu, stop!" Eduardo pleaded. "Oh, so NOW you say my name right, huh?" Blu replied as he continued. _This bird's lost it_ Eduardo thought as he continued to dodge his attacks.

Sadly, Eduardo's dodging wasn't effective for long, for Blu got a good cut on Eduardo's wing. "Dang it!" Eduardo yelled as he fell to the ground. Just before he did, however, he cut Blu's own wing with his talon. Soon, they were both falling. At one last attempt, Eduardo attacked Blu, and vice versa. At the end, Eduardo hit the ground while Blu fell on top of him.

Blu's vision went black for a quick second. His head was pounding, and his face burned more than ever. He heard a choking sound below him and liquid run on his wing. Blu looked down again, and what he saw made him regret everything.

Eduardo was under him, the piece of wood impaled at the right of his neck.

**Oh gord. Lolz. Also, all because I've had these 2 characters die pretty painful deaths, that doesn't mean I don't love them :D. After I update New Beginnings, I'll be making a new story. Hint hint, it involves Eduardo :D Anywho, I hope you guys liked the chapter and I want to start making 2k words per chapter for all my stories. Stay lusciously beautiful you sexy animals ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. I decided that before I got my Eduardo fanfic going, I wanted to finish Breaking Point and A New World. I also would like some ideas on what to do next. Also, I have a question for my dear readers; why is Blu a bad father? I know in the movie after Jewel argued with him, he went to Linda and Tulio, but I think that was too say goodbye to them because he was staying. I don't think he intended to leave his family. Also, can someone explain to me how Blu was selfish and only thinking about himself? Blu went to the Amazon for them and dealt with all the struggling while Jewel was having fun and not paying attention. If anything, Jewel is the one who is selfish to me. When Blu was trying to dance with her, she didn't even notice, nor did she notice when he left (neither did his family). She didn't even address it or ask "Why did you leave?" I'm just saying, I don't get that part. Anyway, I have so many stories I want to write, and I only wish that my fingers can type faster so that I can make them quickly. (Also, if you like this story, check out Yootis Poshil and the Prophet of Life. They are both amazing authors, and I HIGHLY recommend reading their work, for it is beyond amazing!)**

**Nonetheless, here is Chapter 3 of Breaking Point :D**

**Blu POV**

Brazil. It was the country where my life became meaningful. I found my true love. I made great friends. I had my own family.

I had a perfect life.

Sure, a little ups and downs here and there, but what's to expect with the job of being a father and a husband? Nonetheless, I was happy. Really happy.

_All of that's gone_

It's funny how things can go from bad, to total obliteration. How something so loving and genuine can become so hurtful and fake. It was then, on that….horrible day, that I realized.

_It was never genuine_

It may have seemed real, but I _know_ that it wasn't. I know now at least. It may have seemed like what we had was real, but if you think about it; and I mean _really_ dig into it, you can tell where I'm coming from. It wasn't like she had a choice. Sure, if you're forced into being with someone and go on a huge adventure, then you can catch some feelings. But it was different with me and Jewel. At the time, I was her only choice. We didn't know there was more of our kind. When you have those odds on you, of course you're going to think its love.

I thought it was, too.

But it was all fake. Forced. Think about it; if Jewel had known there were more of us out there, would she have fallen for me? I highly doubt it. Not when there are amazing guys that

Are better looking than I am

She has more of a history with

Are more fun and cool

A bird that I'm pointing to specifically is Roberto. God, how I envy that guy. He sings and dances better than me, plus the guys a hunk with the ladies. He also relates to Jewel better and overall…he's better than _me. _What do _I _have to offer? Sure, I'm nice, and some may say my shyness is cute, but that's pretty much it. To be honest with you, ever since Day 1, I've felt that Jewel was never in love with _me, _but rather what I _did_. I did save her life, after all (twice if you think about it). Plus she knew that I loved her. What was she going to say? _"Thanks for saving my life, but even though you're head over heels with me, I just want to be friends." _

Actually, she could have said that.

Don't know why she didn't.

But, you get my point. That would be messed up. And on top of that we were the last 2 Spix Macaws known to humans. It was no surprise.

Also, it wasn't like we just strolled on with life happy-dappy after that. I wish it did, but it didn't. We argued a countless; no, correction, _she_ argued with _me_ continuously on how I needed to stop being obsessed with human-like things. Funny thing is, whenever she wanted to do something completely nature-like, I had little to no say in it at all. _Hence_ why we went to the Amazon in the first place. She doesn't care for me.

She didn't help me when my tail was on fire

She didn't help me when I was struggling in the Amazon

She didn't even consider how I was feeling about the journey.

.

.

.

How is that even fair?

And so, on that one day, I just bottled up all of my feelings and turned them into anger, having little control over any of my actions. And the scary part is…..

_It felt good_

It felt amazing to end Roberto's life. It felt great to end someone who has caused you so much anger. But what felt great about it all….was that _I _was the one doing it. I didn't ask someone to do it, and no one did it for me in an attempt of defense.

_I _was the one who killed him. This wasn't like life with humans. There are no laws, no rules. You can't get in trouble if you steal or kill. Not in the wild.

There are no rules in nature

And if Jewel wanted to connect with nature, then she's going to have to take the _whole_ package.

I'm not the Blu that she bossed around and told what to do. I'm a new kind of Blu.

.

.

.

.

I'm a murderer.

**Third Person**

Blu slowly got up to his feet. He was sore all over, and his feet hurt like crazy. To add to that, he had a horrible headache, and it made his vision a little blurry. He touched his face with his wings, and he felt all the cuts that were on his face. There were at least 8 cuts, and they even went on his beak. He knew those wounds were going to need immediate attention. Once this horrible situation is over, that is. His attention turned to the bird on the ground. Eduardo had his wings to his neck, and he quickly coughed up blood. Blu just stood there, staring at his enemy as his life was slowly draining from him. Eduardo was able to glance at Blu, and with tears in his eyes, he said "W…why…..d..did you…do…this" before going into a quiet, subtle sob. Eduardo expected some sort of explanation, or at least some regret. But what he saw wasn't sadness, but rather relief.

Blu smirked at Eduardo, and slowly walked up to him. "I should ask you the same question. Ever since I got here, all you have ever done is judge who I am. You think that you can do that to me?"

"B...Blu…all I-"

"SHUT UP!" Blu screamed as he kicked Eduardo furiously, causing him to yell. "P….please….Blu….you…can still…change this" Eduardo said, still in pain. Blu then started to continuously kick Eduardo's body while yelling "STOP TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD DO! I'M TIRED OF IT!" Blu started to become irritated. Since the wood was on the far side of his neck, he probably wouldn't die. Blu considered simply stabbing Eduardo until he died. However, Blu then thought of a plan. Blu gave an evil grin as he started to drag Eduardo's surprisingly light body across the ground. "W…where…are…you taking me!" Eduardo asked loudly, or as loudly as he could. Eduardo had an endless amount of fear running through his veins.

Eduardo felt as the dirt under him became damper under him. Eduardo wondered what Blu was doing, and when he saw the pond that was ahead of him, he knew. Blu was going to drown him.

Eduardo started to squirm around, trying to get out of Blu's grasp, as well as call for help. His voice however, was really low due to the wood. If he tried to take the wood out, more bleeding would occur, as well as pain. In the end, he would bleed to death. Eduardo started to sob some more. He didn't want to leave the Earth like this. He had only met his long lost daughter. Not only that, he was a grandpa. All these things that he wasn't allowed to enjoy to the fullest. He didn't want to leave when there was so much for him to do.

Eduardo then felt himself being picked up by Blu. He was placed in front of him, to the point where his chest was touching his. Blu's face was directly in front of his. The water was halfway on their bodies, and Eduardo quivered in feel. Eduardo also felt a warm liquid in between his legs, and realized that the fear caused him to urinate. He look at Blu, jittering. "Please…don't do this…please!" Blu exhaled. He then put his beak to Eduardo's ear. "It's already been done." Eduardo started to feel his body becoming more emerged into the water. Eduardo decided to put all his effort into talking, and he screamed "Please! Please! Don't do this!" Blu's wings were placed on Eduardo's chest, and he could feel how the back of his head touched the water. His body was so sore and weak, he could barely move. Before his end came, Eduardo gave one last look to Blu. A look of sorrow, fright, and fear.

Blu looked at him emotionless. He only spoke one last word to Eduardo.

.

.

"Goodbye"

.

.

Eduardo was submerged into the water, his breathing now officially cut off. He wasn't in it deep; his beak was only 8 or so inches from the top. Eduardo tried to push his head up, but because of his condition and Blu's grasp, he could only achieve 5 or so inches. He was so close too.

Blu saw how Eduardo's air bubbles started popping. Blu could only grin widely as he saw Eduardo's helpless body begging for the oh-so-close oxygen.

20 seconds

Eduardo felt how his lungs tightened up, begging for air to breathe.

30 seconds

Instinctively, his chest started heaving up and down, trying to suction air.

40 seconds

His wings flung all around as his body was reaching its limit. However, he quickly became light headed, and his vision was starting to become slightly blackened. His wings ceased to move, and he stopped all motion of his body as his soul was leaving him.

50 seconds

He looked up, the water now perfectly still. His vision was greatly blackened, and he couldn't feel anything. Before he became unconscious, Eduardo saw Blu, looking at him with a big smile. Blu's wings waved goodbye to his helpless body.

1 minute

He became unconscious.

Blu started to laugh, and as Eduardo's knocked out body rose up from the water, Blu quickly turned it so that his beak was still in the water. Eduardo was going to meet the same death that Roberto did.

And Blu couldn't enjoy doing so any more than he already was.

**So here is the ending to Chapter 3. A review will not be asked, but is greatly welcome as it gives my heart a fuzzy feeling :P Thanks for reading and, as usual, stay sexy you beautiful bastards ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of the fanfiction! NO I am not dead! I've been reading quite a few Rio fanfics, including Yootis Poshil and Sorrelwing's "The Outcast" (highly recommend checking out there work!). Also, if you guys are fans of Oliver & Company (that 1988 Disney film with the orange cat and badass dog) then I HIGHLY recommend checking out DodgerNYC. I have read almost all of his work (he also does Lion King and Lady and the Tramp) and with all honesty, no exaggeration, his stories are the best I have ever read. I've rarely ever seen such wonderful detail, character/plot development, and edge-of-your-seat story writing. I really do recommend checking out his work (he still updates quite frequently)! Anywho, enjoy chapter 4 :D**

Blu simply stood there, admiring his work of art. His sanity was long gone, wiped away from the face of the earth; and it was to Blu's favor. Only now did he realize how horrible his common sense restricted him. Hesitation, fear; those feelings have chained him his entire life.

He had spent 18 years of his life trapped inside his own mind, and it was killing him.

This was his _release_. Blu lived in a world where he is mistreated by everyone that comes his way. He had a wonderful life with Linda; never had she made him feel so horrible. And, of course, the one time he decides to leave his comfortable abode, it was hell-on Earth.

Kidnapped from his companion, near-death experiences. What kind of life was that? Linda was the only one who never made him feel like that. _Humans _never made him feel so alone and disregarded. And to think that all of these birds hate them as if they were demons. Just like there were bad humans, there were bad birds. Funny thing is, the whole time it was Eduardo and his clan who though humans were evil. In Blu's eyes, they were just as bad as the smugglers that kidnapped him 3 years ago. They both treated him horribly, and his life was heavily affected by them.

Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

Blu started to walk aimlessly on the Amazon floor. Everything he has done made him feel sick, and if he tried to fly, he knew he would hit a branch. To think, that everything that mattered to him; his wife, his kids, and the very few friends he had, were all gone. Blu had killed his ex-mate's father and best friend, he didn't even want to see his kids. Funny thing is, however, as bad as his life has become, he didn't regret it.

What he did regret was meeting Jewel. That bird has done nothing but treat him like dirt. All she did was constantly judge his life style, and when he judged her, _HE _was the bad guy. He wished that god-forsaken ornithologist never came to Minnesota. He wished that his kids were never even born. He wished it would all just go away.

Despite all of that however, he just wanted one thing; to see his kids. Their father was a murderer, and before he just walks out on them, he wanted to say his farewell. As bad of a person as he is, he didn't want to abandon them alone. His own parent's left him, and he wasn't going to do the same.

After roughly flying through the trees, he spotted Roberto's nest. He took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

.

.

.

"Dad!" Bia yelled as she ran up to her father, her siblings following suit. They were filled with joy in seeing their father returning. The glee, however, was quickly diminished as they noticed the many cuts on Blu's face. "Dad, what happened?" Tiago asked confused and just looked down.

"Kids…I've done something horrible. Unforgivable." Blu muttered. Carla was now the one to talk. "W-what did you do? Where were you?"

"I…can't say. I'm sorry but I…have to…leave." The 3 young chicks looked confused and scared. "W-what?! Why? What did you do?" Bia asked. Blu didn't answer, and just looked down. The cuts and blood on Blu's feather made Bia worry even more, and she asked again, louder. "What did you do?!"

Again, no response. Tiago looked in straight-forward fear, on the verge of crying. "D-dad, p-please talk to us. We just-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" An unknown voice called out. The kids and Blu looked at the hollow entrance, and found none other than Jewel. The very sight of her made Blu cringe in disgust, and his pupil's dilated. "Get away from them!" Jewel screamed. Blu, however, stood his ground. "K-kids, come to Mommy. Get away from Daddy!" Jewel stuttered. As the kids started walking, Blu put his wing in front of them. "Kids, stay here. Mommy and I are going to talk" Blu said as he evilly approached Jewel. Jewel had a slight fear inside of her, but kept her place nonetheless. "You get away from my kids, Blu, or I swear-"

"Swear what, Jewel? You already _kissed _Roberto!"

Before Jewel can say something back, Carla muttered "Mom, y-you kissed him?"

Jewel looked at Carla, and tears started falling down her face. She then turned to Blu and started to yell. "DON'T PUT THIS ON ME, YOU WORTHLESS MURDERER! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

"It was a mistake, Jewel. I'm ever so sorry-"

"DAD!" Jewel started to scream, in hopes that Eduardo would hear her. As she continued, she realized that it wasn't going to work, and that's when Blu started to laugh. Jewel looked back at him, confused.

"W-what are you laughing at?!"

"Oh, honey. You see, Eduardo isn't coming, I'm sorry." Jewel just stared at him, and that's when she realized what Blu meant.

"N-n-no…no! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"I just put a hasty stop to his _pathetic _life. He was old anyway, _sweetie_. I simply sped up the process." Jewel just looked at Blu with sorrowful eyes. "N-no…not him…NO!" Jewel screamed as she fell down, sobbing hysterically. Blu just stared at her, with no regret what-so-ever.

He then felt a sudden tapping on his wing. He looked behind him and saw a frightened Carla looking at him.

"Y…you killed Pop-Pop?"

.

.

.

His jaw dropped, and feelings began to fill up his heart. What had he just done?! He didn't want his kids to know what their father did, and yet he just said it in the cruelest way. Ironically, he was the one frightened. He slowly started to back away from them, looking as if he were about to cry.

"S-stay away from me, kids." He said with fear in his voice. Tiago slowly started to walk to his dad. "D-dad, why-"

"STAY AWAY!" Blu yelled at them, in which all 3 of his kids backed away in fear. What was he doing? Just a moment ago, he was proud of what he had done and didn't regret it in the slightest. Now, however…regret was the only thing on his mind. He looked at Jewel, who was still on the floor crying.

Of course, Jewel was bad to him, but…it wasn't ALL bad. He had a lot of happy moments with Jewel, including and especially the birth and growth of their kids. Sure, they weren't a great couple, but it could have been fixed. He could've forgiven her for kissing Roberto, he could have fixed all of this.

"W…what have I done? Oh my god, what have I done?!" Blu cried in shock, and quickly darted out of the hollow. He started to sob as he flew to god-knows where.

_I just killed my very mate's family. HER FAMILY! And I…..I liked it too! Oh god, what have I done?! _Blu thought. He could never return to Jewel, or his kids. Linda and Tulio were sure to wonder why he was coming to them, so they were out, too. He also couldn't go to Rafael, Pedro, or Nico with him being a killer.

He couldn't go anywhere. He was all alone.

**Aaaaaaand that was Chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed! Also, if you're watching SorrelWing, I DEEPLY apoligize for saying Seriouslywut, I fixed it :D Sorry for short chapter, lol. Stay sexy you bastards ;)**


End file.
